Avatar the Next Generation
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: Ok so this isn't exactly going to be a cross over, but a new Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm doing this story because of a headcannon that I saw on iFunny and I was like, I'm going to write a story about it. The headcannon was a follows: The different benders would have different body horrors with accordance to what element they bent to their will and what would the Avatar look like. Now I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. That right belongs to Nickelodeon. I do however own this story. So with out further ado, Avatar... The next generation. Oh btw, this will be the next Avatar with some reference to Aang and Korra.** **Oh and this story will be slightly dark and gory.**

 _FIRE, AIR, WATER, EARTH._

 _Sixty years have passed since Avatar Korra opened a third_ _spirit portal in New Republic City_

 _The world has been at peace and the only fights were minor._

 _After the Kuvira event scientists from all over the world helped to build weapons incase something like that ever happened again._

 _Korra passed away in her sleep and a few days later her husband Nicholas died too._

 _Now the search for the new Avatar is underway in the Earth Kingdom._

 _ **Book one: Fire**_

 _ **The finding of the Avatar**_

"C'mon Mako _,_ lets go" complained Bolin as they walked through Ba Sing Se "How do we know that the Avatar will even be here" Mako coughed and some burning cinders came out.

"Because little bro we've checked out every other town in the Earth Kingdom and he or she wasn't in any of them, so they must be here. Don't complain we saw some interesting stuff on our search though." Mako took in a deep breath and sneezed causing a bunch of burning cinders to come out along with his windpipe to glow like a furnace.

"Yeah, we did" Bolin said while chucking "We saw this really old guy that was covered in more crystals than even I am right now. I mean the only way that you knew he was a man was the way that he talked. I still wonder what caused him to earthbend that much to get all that crystal."

"I don't know" replied Mako as they rounded a corner and into the middle ring "maybe the village like the look of it, like many other villages." They stopped at the entrance of the middle ring and saw a parade going down the street, complete with dancers, jugglers, Platypus Bears, acrobats and in the middle of the parade was a sixteen year old boy on a litter with a lab-coat on, very dirty blonde hair that almost looked brown and was very poofy with curls going everywhere, blue eyes that were just beautiful to look at but had a edge to them that said... Don't mess with me. His skin was white with a slight tan to it, with what appeared to be black and white crystals starting to growing out of his hands. He didn't look all that happy and seemed like he wanted to get off the litter. Mako and Bolin walked to a woman watching it and tapped her shoulder, causing the woman to turn around and bend a chunk of stone out of the ground and making some crystals start to grow on her hands. She saw who they were and immediately dropped the stone.

"Oh Master Bolin and Master Mako" She gave a short bow which they returned "What brings you to our city"

"We're looking for the new Avatar" Bolin replied "We've searched all over for him or her and now we're here in Ba Sing Se"

"Well you're search is over" She said with a huge smile on her face "Cause you just found him... if fact this parade is us celebrating finding the new Avatar"

"But how do you know that he's the Avatar?" Mako asked with some disbelief in his voice

"Oh it's because of what he did in the lab where he is an apprentice to our most prestigious scientist in the Middle Ring"

"What did he do that was so amazing" Bolin asked with some amazement in his voice

The woman smiled "Well he..."

( **FLASHBACK** )

"Alright kids single file line and into the lab." The teacher said as twenty-one different kids of all shapes and sizes all wearing lab coats "The professor and his assistant will be demonstrating some of their latest findings." Professor Wong and his assistant walked into the lab covered head to toe with safety equipment, ranging from gloves, to a heavy lab coat and a welders mask. The professor raised his mask and in a deep and firm voice told the kids

"Alright what me and my assistant are about to do is very dangerous and should never be attempted at home." He turned slightly and nodded at his assistant and the assistant left and came back a few seconds later with a container "In this container is a solid chunk of sodium. A highly poisonous metal unless it is combined with Chlorine, a poisonous gas... which combined will make salt. Now watch what happens when we combine it with water." The professor took a five liter beaker and filled it to the brim with water, then carefully walked it over to the table so that the children could see it and then walked behind a table accidently flipping a nob and releasing Helium into the air.

"Ethan put the sodium in the water then hurry to where I am" Ethan opened the lid and bended the rock out of its container and started walking backwards towards everyone while still keeping the sodium in place. Once he had gotten to the others he dropped the sodium in the water causing sparks to form and the glass to break, that next moment was something that they would always remember.

The hydrogen in the room became lit and an explosion ripped through the lab and towards the children. It was about to reach everyone when Ethan's eyes started to glow a bluish-white glow and he stepped forward towards the explosion, breathed deeply and breathed fire from his mouth. As he was doing this his windpipe started glowing very brightly and smoke started coming out of his mouth. This continued for a second when the explosion died down and Ethan stopped breathing fire, coughed a few embers and collapsed, the glowing gone.

( **END FLASHBACK** )

"... and that's how we know that he's the Avatar" The woman finished and smiled.

"Wow that's an amazing story" Exclaimed Bolin as he spun around slowly and a popping sound was heard "Ow my back, that hurt" Both the woman and Mako chuckled when Mako asked her

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you hear about what happened with him" The woman smirked a little

"Because I was there, I saw him firebend" Just then the parade started to pass by them and Mako and Bolin walked forward and stood in front of the parade making it stop.

"Hey who do you think you are" A voice yelled from among the crowd

"I am Mako and this is Bolin" Mako said in a loud voice "We are here to collect the Avatar so that he may train in the elements and fulfill his duties as protector of the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter/episode of: Avatar the Next Generation. I'll try to make this series to be 3-4 different books of sorts. Ok now on to chapter two.**

 _FIRE, AIR, WATER, EARTH._

 _Sixty years have passed since Avatar Korra opened a third_ _spirit portal in New Republic City_

 _The world has been at peace and the only fights were minor._

 _After the Kuvira event scientists from all over the world helped to build weapons incase something like that ever happened again._

 _Korra passed away in her sleep and a few days later her husband Nicholas died too._

 _Now the search for the new Avatar is underway in the Earth Kingdom._

 _Previously on Avatar the Next Generation: "If you don't mind me asking, how did you hear about what happened with him" The woman smirked a little_

" _Because I was there, I saw him firebend" Just then the parade started to pass by them and Mako and Bolin walked forward and stood in front of the parade making it stop._

" _Hey who do you think you are" A voice yelled from among the crowd_

" _I am Mako and this is Bolin" Mako said in a loud voice "We are here to collect the Avatar so that he may train in the elements and fulfill his duties as protector of the world."_

 **Book one: Fire**

 **Before the Test**

Everyone looked shocked at what Mako just said. At that moment Ethan took the opportunity to get off the litter and walk towards Mako and Bolin pushing through people to get to them. Once he had gotten to them, he asked

"Um before I go there are two things that you should know" Both of them look at him and Mako asked

"Sure what are they" Ethan kicked the ground and a rock the size of the litter rose up making the black and white crystals to grow on his hands and feet, along with his joints creaking and cracking.

"I need to pass my Earth Bending master test and I need to tell my parents that apparently I'm the Avatar" Mako and Bolin looked at each other and gave a small nod.

"Ok, Ethan we'll do that" Mako said as he turned around "What time is your Earthbending Mastery Test. Both of us would like to see what you are capable of in your abilities" Ethan nodded and started walking towards the lower ring

"Come on, I promised my parents that I'd bring them to my Mastery Test... also it's in about an hour in the upper ring" **(I don't know if this is true, but for the sake of the story... it is)** Mako and Bolin started following Ethan and in a few seconds they entered the lower ring.

They walked past dozens of shops and houses until they arrived near the gate that separated Ba Sing Se from the rest of the world. The house was simple but beautiful. It was a two story building made out of a deep shade of red that made it seem like it was on fire when the sunlight hit it just right. The roof was made out of a silvery metal that was layered in a way that it looked like a Barracuda Shark's scales as it glided through moonlight. It also had five windows, three on the first floor and two on the second floor. The door was a simple green with the symbol for the Earth Kingdom stamped on the front in gold. Ethan walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly. A few seconds later a man in his late thirties opened the door. The man was a good 5'8" with black short, choppy hair, green eyes and tan skin. He had some decent muscles and a thin layer of ruby red crystals going up his arms. Ethan gave him a one arm hug to which the man returned and said

"Hey dad, you'll never guess what I found out today" He let go and looked at his dad and his dad moving his hand in a circle as to say 'go on' "I found out that I'm the Avatar today" His dad gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're shitting me" he said with disbelief in his voice "I know that we used to pretend that you were the avatar when you were younger, but to think that you're actually the Avatar... Wow" He stopped when he saw Mako and Bolin behind Ethan "Oh and who are these two people that followed you home"

"These dad" Ethan said and pointed to them "Are Masters Bolin and Mako. They came here looking for the next Avatar. They're here to get me so that I can get on with my training also they agreed to watch my Earthbending Mastery Test, so I was wondering if I could get something to eat before I take my challenge"

"Sure, Come on inside. All three of y'all" He motioned all three of them to come into the kitchen "What would you like to eat" Ethan thought for a few seconds before answering

"Shrimp Flavored Ramon with lobster meat mixed with it" Ethan answered. His dad nodded and picked up some coal, put it in the oven, then waved his hand over it causing it to melt into lava. This caused both Bolin and Mako jump back in surprise and causing Bolin to knock over a lamp making it crash onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about that" Mako said as he helped Bolin pick up the pieces "It's just that we've have had some bad experiences with Lavabenders "They usually want to kill us" Ethan's dad nodded in understanding

"That's understandable, however I use my ability in my work as a black smith. I heat up the rocks that I use and I put the metal in it to heat it up then strike it to create what my clients want me to make" He took the Ramen off the stove and put it in a bowl. Which Ethan took and ate it with much gusto.

 **Ok everyone who has a Fanfiction account. I have a little request for you. I need Oc's for this story. If you'd like to put one down follow these little things**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Element (if they bend one):**

 **Hair:**

 **Eye:**

 **Thank you all and have a Happy New Yea**


End file.
